DE-OS 195 02 366, which discloses a cartridge filter having a pleated filter element and a frame composed of plates, is incorporated herein by reference for these teachings. The plates are arranged around the lateral surfaces of the filter element and are joined together in the area of their ends by an adhesive layer. Another adhesive layer is provided to affix the filter pack to the plates in a dust-tight manner.
A cartridge filter of this kind is assembled such that the plates forming the box are glued in succession to the filter element and finally bonded to one another. In so doing, the plates must be positioned exactly to achieve a clean bonding.